Panem Distria High
by outoftheforest
Summary: What will happen when all the characters of Hunger Games come to play in high school? All major ships included. Modern day AU. Thanks for checking it out! Rated T for some language and romance.
1. Chapter 1

-CLOVE-

"Clover!" Katniss shrieks over the phone. "Hello? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, Katniss! Stop screaming!" I yell playfully as I quickly grab my phone from the bathroom counter.

"OKAY GOOD. TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY, AND I CAN'T STOP FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE CLASS I GOT INTO WHAT DID YOU-" Katniss rushes.

"Katniss! Did you go to 7-Eleven this morning? I bet you got that toilet seat and beat the record for bring your own slurpee cup day!" I reply.

"Um... NO. That thing made me get a headache." I could hear Katniss silently giggling.

"STOP FREAKING LYING. I WILL INHALE THAT OUT OF YOU, KITTER." I holler. "By the way, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Be there or die." I laugh.

"Okay, cool." Katniss replies nonchantly, and hangs up.

I laugh to myself and pick up the textbooks Ms. Trinket handed to us on the day of our school orientation. I then stop by the mirror to cover my small cut I got on my face from hitting a rock while surfing.

"Clove!" Glimmer yells from the other room. "I have a fashion emergency!"

"WHAT?!" I yell back, marching up to her room.

"My braids won't coordinate!" Glimmer whines like a baby. "Why are fishtails so hard to do?"

"Glimmer, get your ass downstairs. We have to go." I point to her clock. "It's like, 7:40."

"Okay, fine." Glimmer whines again, and runs downstairs.

 _Why do I even have to dorm with Glimmer?_ I ask myself jokingly. I still remember Glimmer's expression when her parents had to leave for out of town for their Peacekeeper (in the council) jobs, and so did mine. Glimmer begged me for her to move in with me, and it took a whole bag of chocolate to say so.

"You ready?" Glimmer says from the top of the stairs.

"It looks like you finally evened out your hair." I roll my eyes sarcastically. "I think we're late. Do you want to stop by Peeta's bakery and grab cheese buns?"

"Sure!" Glimmer runs down the stairs, and grabs her backpack. I make sure to grab mine also. I turn off all the lights to save electricity, and lock the door as we're leaving.

"So, do you know anyone at Panem Distria High?" Glimmer looks around the quiet streets as we're walking to my car. "Cause I'm really nervous. I don't want to freak out."

"Oh, right." I remember. Glimmer doesn't know anyone here because she used to attend Wiltshire Boarding before moving to Panem. "Well, I do know a few besties of mine. They'll probs LOVE your hair."

"Alright." Glimmer straightens her walking posture, and we hop into my Lamborghini.

"Put on your seatbelt, Glimmer." I roll my eyes patiently. She does so, and I drive off while raising the automatic car hood over us.

"Nice ride!" Glimmer smiles nervously.

"This is like, the first time I've seen you nervous." I playfully bump her shoulder. "Amirite?"

"Stop!" Glimmer laughs. "Yeah. But remember, you've been, too."

"Lolz, definitely." We chat about school and life, before the next green light suddenly turns red.

"Damnit!" I shriek, and Glimmer laughs at me.

"Hey, Clover!" I turn my head to the open window, and I see that Katniss is on the front passenger seat along with Peeta, who is driving. "Ayyyyy!"

"Peeta had to drive me to school." Katniss sobs playfully out the window. "And my car's being repaired. Too bad." Katniss pats the van from the outside.

"My ride." Peeta glances sideways. "It's gonna be green light!" And just like that, Peeta drives off real fast.

"Shoot." I push the accelerator, and speed off after them.  
_

-ANNIE-

"Hello, earth to Annie!" I wake up to Finnick's voice and the sudden splashing of cold water across my face.

I sit up suddenly. "What the hell, Finnick?!" I chase after him while he runs downstairs. I continue to pursue him down the stairs, around the backyard, into the kitchen, and in the bathroom (finally)!

"Alright, you got me." Finnick lies down on the checkered bathroom floor, gasping for air. "Dude, did you like, run ten miles yesterday?"

"Hyped enough." I walk over and kiss his cheek lightly. "Come on, it's like, 7:20. We gotta get going before we're late."

"Fine. But I want a sugar cube first." Finnick demands lazily.

"Help yourself." I chuckle. "Huge pack downstairs." I laugh again as Finnick speeds out of the bathroom after my words.

I use the first fifteen minutes to exfoliate my face, and then rub a small layer of foundation across my face, and fill in my eyebrows. "Done." I pant, tired of using my arm for so long.

"Are you finished stuffing yourself, fishyboy?" I yell from upstairs.

"Yup! Already washed up!" Finnick yells from downstairs.

I go into my bright pink room and change into my casual outfit I did not plan the night before (time for everyone to gasp). I throw on some light blue jeans, a plain pocketed tee, and some platform Nikes my cousin got me for my summer birthday. I grab my bag from the corner of my room and march downstairs.

"Oh, ANNIEEEE!" I hear Finnick from the bathroom. "ARE YOU FINISHED?"

"YES I AM. STOP YELLING!" I yell hypocritically.

After bearing with Finnick's painful disorder of swallowing sugar cubes, I drag him out the front door before locking it. "Stop overreacting, Finny. Today's the first day, and you're already so hyper."

"Katniss told me she inhaled three huge servings of Slurpee." Finnick groaned. He obviously hated my mother-ing voice.

"You're like, drunk." I laughed when he stopped whining. "Come on, we gotta go."

"Fine. Annie Cresta will hereby win only once on the first day." Finnick squints like a kid.  
_

-KATNISS-

When we finally pull up to school, I notice that we're arriving on overboard time. Peeta and I made this up. Overboard time is when the school is suddenly PACKED to the point of expansion on the first day of school. Other than the first week, everyone arrives either really early, right on time (which barely happens), or VERY late (which mostly happens).

"I'm so excited about my special archery class right now." I laughed in delight. "Dude, I can't believe they have the talent classes now."

"Me too. I finally got to bake without any gender discrimination." Peeta laughed out loud. "I still can't believe my mom was against it."

"Same. Anyways, I'll meet you at break!" I lightly kissed him, and he kissed back. I then got out of his van. "Bye!"

"Bye Katniss!" He waved, and got out of the van also, stopping to lock it.

"Katniss!" I heard Clove two parking spots away. I ran to her, and found her with a very petite and fancy girl.

"Hey Clove!" I replied. "This is..."

"Glimmer!" The girl replied. "Sorry. I have a really weird name."

"No probs! It's just so bright." I grinned, and shook hands with her.

"She's from out of town." Clove informed me.

"Omigosh, that is so cool." I replied genuinely. "What school did you go to before coming here?"

"I went to Wiltshire Boarding." Glimmer smiles. "It was pretty awesome."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "We better get in before Abernathy catches us being late. He literally locks the door in front of all late people."

Clove laughs along with me. "Then, come on!"  
_

-JOHANNA-

"So, who's this new fella?" I glance at the new blonde, who stands shyly next to Katniss and Clove. "Did she transfer?"

"Yup. She's Glimmer. Glimmer, Johanna. Johanna, Glimmer." Clove introduces us to each other.

"Cute name." I comment.

"Thanks." She smiles politely.

"So, did you come from out of town?" I ask.

"Ye-up, I did." Glimmer replies. "Where do we get our schedules?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot to pick mine up." Clove chuckles. "Better get to the office."

When we get to the office, Glimmer peeks around, careful not to act rude. "Aw, come on Glimmer. We're all wild at some point. Stop acting shy." I assure her.

"I have a crazy-girl-with-knives side. That's my talent." Clove laughs.

"Shhhhhhh." Ms. Trinket calls from the desk. "What are you girls here for?"

"We're here for our schedules." Katniss tells Ms. Trinket gently.

"Alrighty, please sit down and wait for about two minutes." Ms. Trinket motions towards the chair stupidly.

I roll my eyes when I turn around to sit. Glimmer sits next to Clove, I sit next to Glimmer, and Katniss sits next to me. Soon the office is filled with twenty more students that forgot to pick up their schedules at the orientation.

"Why do we have to wait so long?" Glimmer groans after ten minutes.

"Ms. Trinket can't, ah, focus on things." I reply without looking up. I then focus on my horror book again. "She has some sight problems, too."

"Oh. Okay." Glimmer laughs. "I once had a teacher like that. She almost tripped over her coffee while commenting on my shoes."

I laugh along with Glimmer. "Definitely worth a snap." Glimmer needs to get used to attention right now, because some jocks are eyeing her from the side.  
_

-MARVEL-

I bust into the main office with Cato, laughing as quietly as we can about the rumor spread about Ms. Trinket. She was apparently spotted making out with Abernathy, the drunk hog, at the back of the office. The rumor spreader had snaps to spread the news.

As soon as I open the door, the first thing I notice is a new blonde, laughing along with Johanna. She looks new. "Have you ever seen that girl before?" I bump Cato's arm.

"Nope. Maybe a new transfer. But I'm not interested." Cato rolls his eyes before returning to his phone.

I stare at the girl, who now returns to staring nervously at the ceiling, probably waiting for her schedule like me. She bobs her leg up and down.

"Okay, Marvel? Glimmer?" Cato sneers as the new girl walks up to the front desk to get her schedule. "Glimmer? What a nice name."

"Whatever, man. Stop chilling with your hood, ghetto." I walk up and grab my schedule that Trinket has laid out.

"Wait, this isn't mine." I look at the new girl. "Is this yours?"

"Yup, I guess so." The girl hands my schedule over to me. "Sorry." She says shyly.

"You new here?" I ask her without my normal torturing tone.

"Yeah." She smiles gently. _She looks pretty cute when she does that_ , a thought nags me.

"Marvel." I say. "Glimmer." She replies. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Glimmer nods and walks to Clove.

"Cato? Clove? Finch?" Trinket calls.

Cato strides to the desk and grabs his schedule from the middle. He then walks back to me. "Come on bro. Let's go."

"Alright." I stand up and make my way out of the office with Cato.  
_

-MADGE-

"Gale!" I run to Gale, who is unsuspectingly sitting by himself at a bench.

"Hey, Madge." Gale kisses me on the cheek when I sit down next to him. I smile back in return. "How's morning going?"

"Pretty horrible." I roll my eyes. "My dad woke me up at five in the morning and told me it was 7:50."

Gale laughed gently. "Why does your dad always do that?"

"I don't know. When I was a kid, I had a problem of waking up five minutes before school started. Dad still remembers that from five years ago." I say, obviously tired.

"Anyways," Gale plays with my hair. "What's your schedule?"

"Pretty much usual. Art for my talent class. Yours?" I question.

"Mine is defense. My mom sort of got upset when she found out I would be um, VIOlating the terms of peace." Gale rolled his eyes. "She's like, the ultimate hippie."

"Don't say that." I laugh playfully. "See you. I gotta get to my locker."

"You too." Gale stands up, and I tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye!" I stroll away.

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING. YOU MIGHT BE UPSET AT ME DELETING THE PREVIOUS HIGH SCHOOL SERIES I MADE. BUT I FELT LIKE IT WAS A LITTLE HARD TO ADJUST TO. WILL UDPATE WHEN I GET THREE REVIEWS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS KIMBALEENA2002 AND PEARLISLOVE FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING! YOU GUYS TOOK FOREVER TO GIVE ME ONE REVIEWS LOLZ

LET'S GET STARTED  
_

 **WILL UPDATE AFTER TWO MORE REVIEWS**

-FINNICK-

"Annie, stop stealing my sugar cubes!" I whined like a baby during lunch.

"You hyperventilate on them." Annie replied casually while eating a sandwich.

"But they're mine." I squint at her.

"Too bad." Annie rolls her eyes. "Dude, does anyone know where Glimmer went?"

"Shoot." Clove slams her fist on the table. "I don't know."

"Let's go find her, then!" Katniss urgently replies.

"What, rush up and down seven floors and two hundred classrooms?" Johanna stares at Katniss evilly. "I think we should let her be."

"Hey, there she is." Gale turns around and points at Glimmer, who is now exiting the lunch line with, AHEM, Marvel.

"What the fuck?" Clove stares at them, laughing at something. "Isn't that the dude who like, broke into Finnick's, uhm, party stash?"

"Yeah." I reply grumbling. "Whatever. I need my sugar cube."

While Annie and I are busy arguing for a sugar cube, I notice Cato staring at Clove with a really perplexed sort of expression. Clove doesn't give a care in the world, throwing crackers at Johanna to catch while Katniss freaks out about losing in Black Ops from last night.

"Clove, helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." I wave my hand in Clove's face, trying to get her attention. "Are you there?"

"Of course I am." Clove makes her official bitch face at me, and turns around to face Johanna pelting Katniss with potato chips. "I'm like, not even existing right now." She says sarcastically.

"Good luck with that." I respond. "By the way, your man Cato is looking at you right now."

"Who? Cato?" Clove blushes, and I laugh heartily. "Didn't realize? I watched him stare at you for like, forty minutes right now."

"Honestly, I think you should worry about Glimmer right now." Clove points her Swiss knife in the direction where Glimmer is walking with Marvel.

Johanna immediately runs out of her chair and I can tell she's going on super spy mode. "How does Glimmer even know Marvel anyways?" Annie catches on our convo. "I heard he threw a fireball into someone's car last year FOR FUN."

"When can the bell, like, ring so we can escape spying on Glimmer?" Gale sighs, clearly annoyed. "Just let her get away."

"Gale!" Katniss hollers while throwing Johanna's potato chips at him.

"I was just joking, jeez." Gale replies, laughing. "You only know her for four hours."

"I don't care." Katniss replies as Johanna runs back to us. "They need some privacy."

"Shit shit shit." Clove sighs. "She did this last time. I found her walking back home at five in the morning. Fell out of her chair while sleeping and nearly had a concussion."

"Why don't you help her?" I ask her.

"Because last year, she literally-" Clove was interrupted by the bell.

"You know what? I was more likely SAVED by the bell because this girl can go crazy with her knives." I told Annie loudly.

"Hell yeah." Clove got her plastic knife from the cafeteria and expertly threw it at the wall farthest from us. It hit right in the middle of the Education needs YOU! sign. "I be throwing knives at Finnick's lil punching bag."

We gathered our stuff and made the hell out of there, through all the pushing and yelling to get to class. "Clove, make sure to check up on Glimmer." Katniss yelled to Clove. "Okay?"

"FINE." Clove yelled back. Katniss and Johanna then ran with Clove to go to their talent class, which was weapons/training.

"Bye Finnick!" Annie kissed me on the cheek, and dug out a sugar cube. "To keep you awake during class."

"Bye Annie." I gulped it down and laughed. "See you later." I ran off to my History class.  
_

-CATO-

I made my way to the weapons/training class, which was the one farthest down on the first floor. It was probably there since it had so much dangerous weapons that could attract the attention of other messed up people trying to "combat". As soon as I walked in, I was surprised. There was about twelve other people selecting their weapons from the line up rack. And obviously, the teacher was nowhere to be found.

I ran over to the swords lined up against the wall, and I chose a medium sized, long, silver sword with the words WAR AND PEACE written on the edge. I ran it over my hands, and smiled when a small drop of blood fell out of my skin. As usual, I was insane with swords.

"Killing yourself lately?" A familiar voice sounded, and I turned around to face the Clove. She smirked. "Won't help yourself."

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. "Think I don't know how to handle one?"

"Of course you don't." Clove turned to face a few targets of knife throwing, and I turned away to realize my face was burning a small bit of red. I washed the feeling away, and focused on correctly chopping off all the dummies' heads.

The teacher still hadn't shown up when the fifteen minute bell sounded in the room to go change into new clothes. I was drenched in sweat from my clothes to sweat dripping down my face, and so I ran to the boy's room to get a small shower. When I was finished, I ran out to change into my casual attire: a simple dark green shirt with black pants.

"Hey Cato!" Marvel called from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Marv." I responded while tying my shoes. "I saw you WITH the girl today. Whatever her name was. Glimmer, Sparkle, whatever."

"Why? Is that bad?" Marvel blushed some pink.

"Was just joking. You went out of your way to meet her in one day." I laugh while Marvel nervously changes. I slap his back playfully. "You know what? Actually, I won't interfere. I think you guys are cute." I say in a girly voice.

"Stop joking." Marvel rolls his eyes.

"I'm not." I reply as seriously as I can muster.

"You're joking." Marvel laughs at my expression, and we walk out of the room, joking about each other's secrets.  
_

-GLIMMER-

"So, how's the weapons class?" Clove asks me as we both set down our weapons. "Is it hard for you?"

"No, not really." I reply, scrambling around the floor for the sheath. "My only problem is finding that stupid sheath the other girl tossed around earlier."

Clove grabs the sheath from behind the huge bag that is filled with defense and armor. "Why were you sneaking off with Marvel earlier?" Clove eyes my face, ready to jump at the slightest emotion.

"Why? Is it bad?" I reply back.

"No, just wondering. Like, you just slipped out of class at the last minute and completely disappeared from the world." Clove rolls her eyes jokingly.

"Yup, I did." I laugh at her. "Come on. We should go before they lock this classroom again.

"Dude, you know what? I almost got locked in here once." Clove jams open the girl's room for us to change. "I barely got out through that small window." She points at the window all the way at the top of the right wall.

I quickly change into a gray tank top with a long knit cardigan, along with some vans and loose shorts. I let my hair down from my braids, and wait for Clove to finish changing. "Making a good first impression?" Clove asks with a sly smirk on her face. "I thought so."

"No need to be so picky." I breathe in and out while searching through my bag for some gum. Clove pulls on a Drizzy jersey, with a red plaid jacket tied around her waist, with some mid denim shorts and Converse. She ties her hair in a bun. "I think we might get locked in soon."

"Not my problem." I tap my foot impatiently as Clove grabs her backpack.

We rush out of the girl's room and run out of the door as the janitor greets us and grabs the lock to finally secure the door. We then run down the hallway and rush to the fifth floor for our final, undreaded class: english with the drunk slob, Abernathy.

As soon as Clove opens the door for the huge class of students waiting for Abernathy, we run to the second to last row of back seats, and Clove waves at everyone who I met at the beginning of school.

"Why you so low, Glimmer?" Johanna asks me. "Runaway?"

"Nah." I make a face and throw a bunched up piece of paper at a random dude sitting three rows in front of us.

"Good, anyways, Johanna and I literally threw each other off the stairs arguing about who was deciding where to go after school." Katniss sits in the unoccupied chair next to me while Johanna sits in front of her. "I suggest we go bowling."

"I'm fine with wherever we're going, as long as we're NOT using sticks as ladders AGAIN." Annie sits in front me. "That was like, the lamest thing ever, Katniss."

"Yeah, it was the only thing available to climb that freaking mountain." Katniss rolls her eyes. "Don't expect me to be superlads again."

"Never have I ever." Clove rolls her eyes back at Katniss, and puts her legs on her table. "Why do we have to wait for that drunk hob to get here again?"

"Don't ask me." Finnick sits next to Annie. "I just had a dream come true. Haymitch ran out of school with his beer bottle. I'm not joking."

"What?" Peeta laughs at Finnick as he settles next to Katniss. "Yeah, that's definitely a dream."

I look around at everyone else in this class, hooting, making noises, talking, throwing trash, laughing, and running around. "I want to leave."

"Sameee." Clove mutters.

"What, so you can escape the hog?" I hear Marvel's voice from behind me. I turn and face him. "Why do you literally have like, three classes with me?"

"I think Trinket tried too hard." Another dude sat down next to Marvel. "She purposely interpreted his dreams during the interview."

"Shut up, Cato." Clove stared at Cato hard. "Lolz. Glimmer, Cato. Cato, Glimmer. Cato is like the best dude at sword fighting." Clove says with sarcasm.

"Yup, I am." Cato makes a sassy face as someone stumbles in the door. His expression changes to amusement. "I dare you to turn around."

I turn around and look at a drunk, gray haired man who stumbles in through the door. "Is that Abernathy?" I laugh.

"He made out with Trinket again." Clove chews her gum loudly. "You can see it in his eyes."

"Agreed." Marvel remarks from behind me. "Watch and learn, ladies."

The entire class rushes out of the classroom as soon as Abernathy's head falls on his desk, mentioning that he is finally sleeping. Clove woots as she jumps over a few desks and barely hits Abernathy's head as she runs out of the room. I laugh as I jump over two chairs and push a table in Johanna's way, making her eyes flare.

Everyone rushes out of the school's front doors with the help of Clove's pocket knife, and I jump over Marvel, who is crouching to tie his laces. I laugh, and run to Clove, who is dying from laughter on top of Katniss, who is also "dying".

"Come on guys, better leave before Snow yells." Johanna runs up to us with Annie, while Peeta and Finnick follow, along with Marvel and Cato. "Who invited these jerks?"

"Whatever, I do not want another DUI again." Finnick hops in Annie's car as soon as Annie unlocks the car. "Everyone, head to Starbucks, right now."

I then jump into Clove's convertible, giggling as Clove threatens to do a 360 with her car. I laugh at the adreline, and Cato + Marvel jumps in with us. "Why are you guys here?" Clove glares at Marvel, who has a goofy face.

"Ayy, man!" Peeta yells from his van at Cato. "You better hurry!" He points behind me, where a bunch of school officials are now running out from behind the entrance. Katniss laughs with pity, and the two drive off with Johanna.

"Shit, bro!" Clove cusses and screech the car to now face the parking gates closing. I put my foot over and presses the accelerator as Clove zooms the car out at 150 MPH.

"DAMN IT!" I get the driving wheel and narrowly misses a pole as Clove fights over for the control. We're still going 150. "CLOVE, GATES!"

Clove presses the speed on button on the horsepower array, and we zoom out of the gates at the last second. The dashboard reads 230 MPH, and she swings the car to the side as we race on the streets. The speed dies down to 30 MPH.

"That was a good one." Marvel laughs from the backseat, which I, for a moment, forget about. "I killed myself loud."

"Shit. Yellow lightttt." Cato hollers as we continue driving through the one second red light. "Damn, Clove. Calm down."

When we reach Starbucks, I climb out of the front passenger seat and wipe the sweat off of my palms. "We almost crashed!" Clove yells happily. She does her chicken dance, and gets out of the car, while locking her car. "Yayyyyyy!"

I join in with her. "I almost dieeeeeeeeeed!" The two of us laugh while Cato and Marvel stare at us, perplexed.  
_

-PEETA-

Glimmer and Clove ramble on about how they almost died while racing out of the gates, while Cato and Marvel still look like they're regaining their consciousness. Katniss laughs about how "ethusiastic" Marvel looks while drinking his Americano.

"Yeah, and then Cato did a backflip." Clove laughs while choking on her frappucino. Glimmer giggles and pats her back.

"Need a choking pill? Cause I got one." Johanna reaches into her backpack for a pack of gummy worms. "These help increase your blood pressure."

"Yaaaaaaaaaas. I need one." Annie reaches over, and says in a mocking tone, "Thank you, Doctor Johanna."

"I need one. Katniss almost threw up out the window while mimicking my T Swift impression." I grab a gummy worm.

"And then, Johanna made honking noises real loud like the car." Katniss laughs loudly. Good thing we're the only ones at Starbucks right now.

I walk up to the counter while the others are chit chatting, and wait for my iced coffee. "One Caramel Macchiato," a familiar voice sounds from behind the brewing machine.

I stare, my eyes open, as my very stalker ex, Delly Cartwright, laughs and hands me the macchiato. "Good day, Mr. Mellarko."

 **A/N: HEY THERE. HOPE YOU GUYS HANDLED THIS CHAPTER GRATEFULLY. ~COUGHS~ IT TOOK YOU GUYS FOREVER TO GET ONE REVIEW! I JUST UPDATED CUS I WAS BORED. ANYWAYS, SUMMERTIME SADNESSSSSSSSSS. JUNE 10 WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! COMMENT YAASSS IF YOU'RE WITH ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR FIVE REVIEWS GUYSSSS YOU MADE MY DAYYYY**  
 **LETS GET STARTED**

 **WILL UPDATE AFTER 3 MORE REVIEWS**

-PEETA-

I casually looked behind Delly to make an excuse for opening my eyes wide. "I heard Starbucks had a new menu! Is there like, such things as secret menus?"

Delly chuckled. "Of course there is." She wrapped her hands around mine, and my hands shot out of her reach.

"Thanks," I replied and grabbed my macchiato quickly. I walked back to my table and took a deep breath quietly.

"Alright, guys, I think we should leave before they chase us down here." Cato points out the window at the huge school van arriving.

"Good thing we parked our cars near the Starbucks entrance!" Clove yelled as we grabbed our drinks and rushed out of the building.

"Everyone, my place!" Finnick hollered as we scrambled into our rides. "Be there or be rectangle!"

I laughed as I swung into my van. The school van driver didn't seem to notice us, and slowly drove to a parking lot space as we all rushed out of the back gate of the parking lot entrance.

"So, why were you so panicked after you got your Starbucks order?" Johanna asked me from the backseat. "Don't worry, Peeta, I see all."

"Okay, the thing is, Delly the ex works at Starbucks." I replied while shifting lanes.

"Oh. Well, there is another Starbucks that's a little farther..." Katniss replied. "Anyways, I didn't know Delly even worked there. My bad."

"Not your fault." I chided. "I'm worrying about how drunk Finnick's gonna get on sugar cubes right now."

Katniss laughed. "Oh, there's Finnick." She pointed at Finnick, chewing on sugar cubes and opening the door for Madge and her group. "I'll steal his supply if she keeps doing that, I swear."

"Let's go!" Johanna opened the door and jumped out before we even got to park. She ran across the street, narrowly missing a car, and ran inside Finnick's house.  
_

-CLOVE-

We run inside Finnick's house, eager to get out of view of the public. "Are you sure we're just allowed to stay here, like, without the school hunting us down?" Glimmer looks around nervously.

"Chill!" I reply back. Everyone laughs at Glimmer's anxiety.

"Alright guys! First rule, everyone get a room if you want something. Second rule, no hoarding my supply. Third rule-" Finnick rants.

"This is my house, fishyboy." Annie puts a hand over his mouth. "Ignore the second rule. Just, no PDA in front of Finnick, cause then he posts a picture of you guys on his Snapchat. And his Snapchat is popular af."

"You just leaked my secret!" Finnick yelled like a baby.

"Come on, Finnick, we'll dump you in the pool!" Katniss yelled, and I helped Johanna and Marvel drag him into the pool.

"Hey, let me goooooooo!" Finnick hollered while the rest of us laughed. "NOOOOOO BROOOOO I JUST GOT THESE SWEATS YESTERDAYYYYYYYY!"

"Too bad." I gave a final push, but Finnick held onto my leg as he splashed in. I cussed. "FINNICK!" I held onto Johanna's leg and dragged her in as a minor punishment.

Soon everyone was in the pool, laughing and splashing each other. "I need a break." I pulled myself out of the pool, but Cato dragged me back in. "You're not going anywhere."

I squirmed like a worm out of his reach and hid behind Glimmer. Cato tackled Glimmer and I swam to the bottom of the pool, the bubbles coming out of my nose. After a few seconds, I rose to the top of the pool, and Cato tackled me from there.

"Shut up and let me gooo!" I shrieked, and everyone laughed. I went under and swam out of the pool.

"Let's do barbeque!" Marvel did a chicken dance and turned the grill on. "Anyone have meat?"

"Inside." Annie slipped inside the house, while the rest of us struggled to dry out our clothes.

"Guys, just go the bathroom and use a heater. Take off your clothes and use the bathroom." Annie returned with some steak.

I dashed inside and took a bathroom near the living room. I took off my clothes and placed them in front of the heater. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, drying myself with the clothes. As soon as I went to lock the door, Katniss peeked in.

"Can I join you?" She shivered coldly.

"Sure," I replied while laughing. "Why do you have abs already?" I slapped my flat stomach. "You work out for like, a day and BAM."

"Not that way." Katniss smirked at me, and washed the dried makeup off her face. I grabbed my already dried clothes and put them on carefully after drying myself.

"Kat?" I asked. "Do you wanna go home and pick up things for everyone?"

"Sure. If it doesn't involve sugar cubes and red solo cups, yeah."

"Of course not." I laughed, and waited for her to finish putting on her clothes.

"We're getting supplies!" I yelled at the others while getting into the car.

"Cool!" Peeta yelled back while helping Marvel not burn himself. "Get some fireproof gloves for Marvel not to burn!"

"OKAY!" Katniss yelled, and hopped into the car.  
_

-ANNIE-

"I'm tired." I told Finnick while we were both lying on a lounge chair.

"I'm worse." Finnick replied, grinning.

"BBQ's ready." Marvel waved his charred gloves in the air.

Peeta sighed, his forehead beaded with sweat, while stepping away from the grill. "Marvel turned it to MAX heat."

"Not my fault you didn't teach me the controls! I freaked out because I thought you were pressing the INFLAME radset!" Marvel complained back.

"Whatever," Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Let's eat!"

I laughed, and grabbed some plates from the outdoor cupboard. I passed them around, and almost burned myself trying to get the steak off the racks.

"Here, reddie." Finnick got some gloves and passed them to me.

"Thank you, fishyboy." I lightly kissed Finnick and gave some steak to everyone. After we were finished, Clove and Katniss rolled up.

"I got clothes." Clove waved in defeat. "Katniss killed my bank account."

"Your clothes smelled like chlorine." Katniss took a deep breath, clearly frustrated. "I pay, you paid."

"Fine." Clove smacked her arm playfully. "At least I had some advice."

Katniss hauled in a huge pile of clothes on top of a chair. "Just get whatever you want. Clove and I already nagged some."

"I'm going inside." Madge declared, and dragged Gale along inside. I could spot them from a mile away. They were tickling each other and having some alone time.

We all just sat there in silence, enjoying our food. "Can we go away?" Johanna groaned. "I hate school. Tomorrow's Tuesday, short days."

"I want to go visit Route 66." I suggested.

"Disneyland!" Clove declared.

"No, um, the beach." Katniss said.

"What about the carnival?" Peeta asked.

"I say we go to the movies." Finnick laughed.

"No, let's go bowling." Glimmer replied.

"Maybe let's just go to Hawaii." Marvel shrugged.

"We can't fork out like, 20 thousand just for a trip." Cato rolled his eyes. "What about clubbing?"

"Cato!" Clove shoved him, laughing. "We're too underage."

"We are not!" Cato replied, rubbing his arm.

"Fine, let's go to a runaway." I said, smirking at all the dudes rolling their eyes.

"The mall!" Glimmer's eyes lit up, making all the guys yell things about waiting too long.

"Too bad!" Clove ran inside, getting her backpack.

"Let's prank people at the mall!" Katniss fished out a camera from Clove's backpack.

"Finally, I like the idea." Cato grabbed his phone. "I'd rather do something."

"Let's toilet paper the school!" Finnick shrieked suddenly. "I won a lifetime supply of toilet paper from a random distributor!"

"OKAYYYYYY!" Johanna leaped up and grabbed a jacket off of the huge stack of clothes Clove and Katniss got. "Some fun!"

We all loaded into Peeta's huge van, grabbing all the toilet paper, prank materials, and small cameras we had. "Does anyone have some fake Yeezys?" Glimmer screeched.

"Of course!" Finnick yelled, and tossed a pair. "Do something epic!"

Peeta drove off, leaving Gale and Madge inside the house. I locked the house with my car keys, and we rode to the school first.  
_

-KATNISS-

I stepped out of the van in the abandoned school parking lot, and motioned for everyone to see Principal Snow's car parked. "He's still here."

"Fine, we'll do it with him IN the school." Johanna ran out with a bunch of toilet paper rolls in her sack. "Everyone, bring all the toilet paper and follow me quietly."

I stepped next to Johanna. "This is SOOO intense." I whispered.

"Yeah, you can hear it in the air." Clove's hands shook with anxiety to cause some trouble. "Let's do this!"

I climbed up an abandoned ladder leading to the ceiling, and hoisted myself over to the roof. I helped everyone up, and we let loose the rolls of toilet paper and threw them around the school. Soon the entrance, all the lower walls, and stories were filled with toilet paper.

Peeta ran off to get the van to the area where we were awaiting to load up. "Come on, guys! I don't wanna get caught." Peeta exclaimed as we loaded in.

"Guys, I think we should go to the mall tomorrow evening." Clove checked her phone. "At the mall tomorrow, they're having a huge back to school sale in all the shops. Then we can shop and prank for shit."

"I'm TIRED." I groaned.

"I'm MORE TIRED." Johanna yelled from the back row.

"I'm MORE MORE TIRED." Finnick shrieked.

"I'm MORE MORE MORE TIRED." Marvel hollered.

"I'm MORE MORE MORE MORE TIRED." Clove joined in.

"I'm MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE TIRED." Cato yelled back.

"Too bad, you're NOT!" Glimmer screeched loudly.

"MAYBE NOT!" Johanna protested.

"AS SOON AS WE GET BACK, I'LL MAKE SURE WE ALL SLEEP." Finnick yelled, warning everyone.

When we drove up to our house, Madge and Gale were sleeping on the sofa, cuddled up. "Awwww!" Finnick snapped a picture of them on Snapchat, and uploaded it.

"Damn it, Finnick!" Annie fought over Finnick's phone.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the first guest room. I rolled in and hogged the neatly settled blanket. I tried to close my eyes, but Peeta interrupted and jumped on the bed.

"Close the door!" Clove whispered as she slipped into the room next to ours. "Finnick will kill you! LOCK IT!"

Peeta laughed and closed the door before securing it with a chair. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Peeta's chest before falling into the world of dreams.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this author's note if you bother. I know this was a little inappropriate, but thanks for making it to here. I'll be updating after three more reviews! Please leave me feedback for this crappy chapter! There will be more drama other pranking people in the next round. ~rubs hands mischeviously~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAHHHH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS FOR ABANDONING YOUUUU**  
 **I HAD TO GO VISIT MY MOM'S FRIEND OVER THESE TWO WEEKS AND IT WAS LITTT**  
 **ANYWAYS LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY**  
_

 **WILL UPDATE AFTER 3 MORE REVIEWS**

-JOHANNA-

I stumbled out of Annie's makeshift bed the next day, cursing under my breath as I fell off, not knowing where I was. I shivered for about two seconds before remembering everything that happened yesterday. That was epic, I thought while smirking.

I stood up carefully and eyed Finnick and Annie snuggled together in bed. I laughed quietly about how disrupted they looked.

Someone barged into the room. "Hey guys, C-" Clove stopped talking as I leaped to her and shushed her mouth.

"This is my only chanceeee." I whispered, as the two of us tried not to laugh at the couple.

I ran over to the small nightstand where Finnick and Annie's phone was. I mischeviously picked up Finnick's phone and used his password to unlock the phone (BTW, don't tell Finnick I know his password). I then went on his account on Snapchat, and took a picture of them in bed before posting it to his story.

Clove giggled rambunctiously when I was finished, and I turned off Finnick's phone and ran downstairs before shutting the bedroom door quietly. As I walked downstairs, Katniss commented, "Hey Johanna. Survived the walking dead for once?"

"How about no. But you sure look like you froze in the Titanic waters." I pointed outside, where it was about seventy degrees, and her cup of coffee. "Did Jack and Rose make it out alive, hopefully?"

"I don't know. They were too in love to realize they were going to die soon." Katniss rolled her eyes, and Marvel yelled, "ROASTED!"

Glimmer was checking her phone when she squealed. "OMIGOSH FINNICK POSTED A PICTURE ON SNAPCHAT OF HIM AND ANNIE!" Everyone crowded around her to take a look.

"How come there's no photo credit for me?" I pouted playfully, and Clove slapped my back approvingly.

"The girl right here took it." Clove shrugged.

"Finnick is gonna kill you, I swear on twenty bucks." Katniss put her coffee down.

"Wanna bet?" Peeta challenged her.

"Sure. If she makes it out alive-" Katniss was interrupted by the loud roar of Finnick's voice upstairs, and Annie laughing to her bones.

Finnick ran downstairs, and deleted the picture from his story. "Dang it, it already had 78.4K views!" He pouted like a kid.

"Whatever." Annie rolled her eyes, and I stared at Annie calmly making her way to the kitchen. Everyone else stared at her making her coffee silently.

"What? Did I kill someone?" Annie stared back. "Am I dead? Am I a ghost?"

"Yeah, Annie, you certainly killed someone outside. They're in the backyard." Finnick made his way over to Annie and kissed her.

Cato groaned and turned away, accidentally making Clove fall over with her hot water. "CATO WHATEVER YOUR LAST NAME IS, YOU'RE DEAD FOR SURE!"

Clove did a jump start and tackled Cato, screeching as Cato flipped their position and tackled her with tickles to the floor. Peeta resumed going upstairs to change with Katniss and Glimmer, and the rest of us just continued hiding Finnick's supply.

-MARVEL-

I laughed as Johanna hunked a huge bag of sugar cubes and threw them behind the refrigerator to decompose. "Do you guys usually do this?"

"Yeah. Finnick got high on them once, and we never trust him with the cubes AGAIN." Johanna rolled her eyes, and dusted her hands off before separating Finnick and Annie, who were now making out against the sink.

I covered my eyes and ran upstairs to change, unaware of Cato and Clove. I dashed into the guest room Glimmer and I awkwardly shared to nab my clothes. I opened the door and someone yelled loudly. "Get the fuck out!"

"Jeez, I only want my "fucking" clothes." I made air quotes, and covered my eyes again before leaning down to get my bag. I grabbed some khaki shorts and a loose t-shirt from my dad, before turning around at a partly naked Glimmer, wearing only a sort of long tank with underwear.

Glimmer screeched again. I rolled my eyes. "Think I'm gonna be a porno dude that tackles girls and wrestles them to the floor? You're wrong." I faced the wall and changed behind the bed quickly. Then I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and before I closed the door, I yelled to Glimmer, "Tell me when you're clothed instead of underwear clad!"

She laughed, and I closed the door before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Some other girl screeched again, so I groaned and went downstairs to brush my teeth. Another girl screeched, and so I put my hands up in the air, and yelled, "STOP HOGGING THE BATHROOMS, FEMALE DOGS!"

"More like bitches." Cato placed a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't notice I got into a traffic jam, too?"

"OMIGOD. You're going to shower. When can I brush my teeth?!" I breathed in angrily, and Cato laughed at me.

-MADGE-

I awoke to the sound of people bustling around. I immediately got up, and Katniss called, "Dressed much?"

I looked around, and saw Gale snoring on the couch. My eyes widened, and I ran upstairs while Clove said something about being impossible to wake up. I grabbed some midi shorts, a loose gray hoodie from Kanye, and my iPod that I always carried around. I put them on, and let my braided hair fall down into waves over my shoulder. I then lazily walked outside with some slippers I hoarded from Annie's bedroom.

"Rich much?" Cato gestured to my hoodie, and I replied, "I got it from the auction for thirty dollars. Rich much?" I imitated his voice, and ran downstairs, almost falling down a few steps for God's sake.

"Ah, I'm too tired for venturing." Katniss shrugged, and Peeta groaned. "You're literally just sitting her, not even doing anything."

"That's the point. I'm tired. Duh." Katniss replied lazily.

"Mall closes never today. But the sales party DOES start at eight." Clove looked up from her phone, announcing the information from Cato's lap. "And I get to finally kill Cato back with making him hold my clothes."

"How about... NO." Cato suggested. I looked at the couch where Gale was earlier, and no one seemed to be there.

"I get to go to Walmart for sugar cubesss." Finnick sang happily, and Annie slapped his arm.

"We are NOT going there for sugar cubes! I'll personally tell the cashier to never sell you any sugar cubes if you do." Annie smiled back innocently.

"Good morning." Gale's voice sounded from the stairs, and Glimmer replied, "Morning sleepyhead. You and Madge were passed out for about fourteen hours now."

"Cool." Gale shrugged, and made his way to the refrigerator.

"I suggest for now, we go to the beach." Annie replied while browsing her Mac. "There's nothing to do today."

"How about... YES." Clove pointedly stared at Cato, and we girls ran upstairs. I could tell you that I was wearing a bikini, but definitely not showing myself off.

-FINNICK-

Mostly, I was just excited to go to the beach because Annie was gonna be there, but Annie just sat in front of her Macbook, muttering something about her computer dying. She then marched upstairs to then change.

"Dude, Glimmer freaked out so loud just because I walked into the room. Does anyone have ear plugs? Urgently needed." Marvel muttered, obviously deadpan.

"Bro, I literally held up a warning sign before you went into that room to change." I replied with a feisty manner.

"Haven't you also read those cliche stories where girls think they get harassed?" Cato joined in the conversation while munching on a Twinkie.

"I would listen to you better if you weren't busy eating some food I find for one dollar at a market." Marvel replied.

"I'm not driving." Gale called from upstairs.

"Definitely not. You literally look like you survived falling from a cliff." Peeta took a deep breath. "He is so stupid sometimes. Last time, he literally ran around the house drunk, saying that he wanted to kill the clouds because they're always floating in his face."

"He wished." Marvel said while gurgling down some water.

Glimmer ran downstairs with Clove, both of them wearing their bikinis with a shirt on top.

"Conservative?" Marvel raised an eyebrow, and Glimmer slapped his arm.

"I don't like prying eyeees." Glimmer replied. "And I don't wear bikinis much, either."

"That's surprising." Katniss called from the bathroom. "I wear one pieces too, girl."

"Amen, sister." Glimmer shouted back. Clove then got a call, and ran out the door, while I went upstairs to get a extra shirt.

"Goddamnit, can't we have fucking elevators or something?" Cato shouted at me while he ran up the stairs behind me.

"How about you fork out a a few thousand, and then we can make a deal?" Annie called from her bedroom, obviously eavesdropping. "Fair enough?"

"Whatever." Cato grumbled as he walked over to the bathroom.

-CATO-

I slightly opened the bathroom door and stepped in. I quickly went over to the sink to wash my face, hoping that the mark I got from my mom last week disappeared. I tested the mark and pinched it, and sure enough, no blood oozed out. I smirked quietly, and went downstairs to grab my phone, and tell my dad when I was getting home.

Annie stepped out of her bedroom the same time as me. "Still accepting the elevator deal?"

"You don't have any space anyways." I replied, looking around the second floor.

"Shoot." Annie muttered sarcastically, and I ran downstairs.

Sure enough, half of everyone was piling out the door urgently. "Why are we leaving so fast?"

Annie responded right behind me. "My dad's coming home in ten minutes, and he's pretty strict on having people over. I already cleaned up the backyard, so we should hurry up and get out of here."

"Hey, Annie! Grab some water bottles!" Finnick shouted as I jumped in the back of Clove's convertible.

"Everyone! Follow Peeta's van! He's leading us to Katniss's family's beach!" Marvel shouted really loud, and everyone muttered in agreement.

Annie ran out of the house. "He's coming in two minutes! Off off off!" Annie yelled as she threw my phone at me.

"Thanks bro." I replied, and Annie glared jokingly at me before piling into Finnick's car with Johanna.

Then we drove off before anyone could catch us with the act.

-GLIMMER-

Clove drove off, the car suddenly lurching forward. I got "lucky" (you can say), and my forehead bonked on the window. "OWWWWW!" I screeched.

"Sorry, Glim! Are you okay?" Clove looked over at me with concern.

"It's fine. We should go before Annie's dad comes here." Marvel butted in, and I glared at him. Clove raised an eyebrow, but just decided to drive forward. Finnick's car was in front of us, and Peeta was in the front driving his van.

I turned on the radio, and the song Don't Let Me Down by the Chainsmokers played on time.

"Hey Clove, fav song much?" I teased as the wind blew in our faces as we got on the freeway. I put my hands in the air, enjoying the fierce breeze.

Clove smirked right back at me. "And you?"

"Hmmmm?" I shouted over the wind, and Clove shook her head. We both ended up singing to the tune.

 _Don't let me down_  
 _Don't let me down, down, down_  
 _Don't let me down, down, down_  
 _Don't let me down, down, down_  
 _Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down_

 _Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_  
 _Yeah, I need you right now_  
 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_  
 _I think I'm losing my mind now_  
 _It's in my head, darling I hope_  
 _That you'll be here, when I need you the most_  
 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_  
 _Don't let me down_

The song died down, and I turned around to face two guys who apparently don't know how to talk. "What? You guys can't sing?"

"Yup, Marvel's terrible." Cato jabbed a thumb at Marvel, who rolled his eyes.

"We're both terrible, Cato. No excuses, defend ass." Marvel shot back.

"Cool." He shrugged, and I told Clove loudly on purpose. "Cato and Marvel think we're better at singing than their asses."

"Glimmer! We did not!" Cato screeched like a girl over the wind, and I laughed. Clove was trying to control her laughter and not ram into someone.

Suddenly Finnick pulled his car to the exit, and Clove did the same. "Stupid Finnick never pays attention." Clove muttered deadly.

"Hey, do you have a knife?" I asked Clove.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you might scrape his neck with it, and it's my job to make sure no one goes to the police or dies." I replied while casually staring at my phone.

I could tell Clove was glaring at me, and I laughed back. Marvel and Cato joined in my laughter, and Clove cracked a small smile.

Cato's eyes widened. "Guys, this beach though!" He pointed sideways.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! HEHE. My computer is going insane right now, so I'm just going to post this before it gets lost. Thanks for reading!**  
 **Remember, I'm going to update right after I get three more reviews~ BYE**

 **P.S. In the next chapter, they will prank some -ahem- unexpected people. BRO BRO**


End file.
